Ósmy
by Cellar
Summary: Czy można przeżyć rzucenie się z pazurami na Voldemorta na korytarzu w Ministerstwie Magii? Czasem można.


Coś z możliwością kontynuacji, na razie jednak miniaturka. Gatunek trudny do określenia. Na pewno nie ma tu romansu, więc ja tym razem nikogo tu nie paruję. Aaaa, takie fiku miku, pierdu pierdu, pogadali sobie o życiu.

(Wiem, nie ma to jak odpowiednio zachęcić czytelników do czytania. Serwus, Madonna!)

Betowały **Issay **i** Pearlady **– podziękowania.

**Ósmy**

Teoretycznie miała dwie możliwości.

Mogła podpisać odpowiedni dokument i zostać w czarodziejskim świecie, zachować swoją magię, otrzymać "opiekuna" czystej krwi... i jakoś z tym żyć, jeśli dałoby się w ogóle żyć w tym zastraszonym społeczeństwie, w którym nie było już nikogo, kto chciałby i, przede wszystkim, kto byłby w stanie powalczyć o jakąkolwiek sprawiedliwość i równouprawnienie Mugolaków.

Mogła też nie zgodzić się na przedstawione warunki, poddać się bolesnej procedurze odmagicznienia i wrócić do mugolskiego świata związana wcześniej Wieczystą Przysięgą (która, tak, działała również na czarodziejach pozbawionych magii), uniemożliwiającą jej powiedzenie choćby słowa o tym, kim była.

Żadne wyjście nie było dobre, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, to za góra kilka godzin przestanie być czarownicą, a przy tym wyjdzie z tej sytuacji cała i zdrowa. Jeśli się zlitują. Właśnie - _jeśli_.

Zabić ich wszystkich nie mogli, nie było sensu, ale swojego losu nie była taka pewna. Ktoś, kto trzy godziny temu przyszedł do jej celi, wykonał zaklęcie diagnozujące i oznajmił z zadowoleniem, że jest brudną szlamą, więc czeka ją to i to, jakoś nie zainteresował się jej nazwiskiem. Ale wszystko było przed nią. Jeszcze chwila i dojdą do jej nazwiska.

_Ooo, szlama Pottera?_

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła w kolejce, kiedy z pomieszczenia, które było jej, już niezbyt odległym, celem, wyszedł mężczyzna nie będący ani strażnikiem, ani tym, o którego losie decydowano.

To on decydował – czy raczej – _pomagał _podjąć odpowiednią decyzję.

Zatrzymał się tuż obok i przepłynął wzrokiem po kolejce, najwyraźniej chcąc ocenić jej długość. Nie zwrócił na Hermionę uwagi, mimo to zjeżyły jej się włosy na karku.

Znała tę magię. Nie dałaby sobie wmówić, że tylko jej się wydaje. Była absolutnie pewna tożsamości czarodzieja, który dopiero co minął ją na korytarzu. Lord Voldemort przystanął nieopodal i wdał się w rozmowę z jednym z ministerialnych urzędników. Zmrużyła oczy i zapatrzyła się na chwilę. Nie wyglądał jak ten odczłowieczony potwór, z którym przyszło się zmierzyć i przegrać Harry'emu Potterowi. Odzyskał swój dawny wygląd czy to był tylko urok nadający mu jego dawne, choć oczywiście odpowiednio postarzone rysy? Nieważne. Rozmawiał z jakimś człowiekiem. Jego chłodne spojrzenie i ton głosu wskazywały na brak tolerancji wobec jakiejkolwiek niekompetencji. Wydawał polecenia. Choć z przekonaniem i odpowiednią dawką sympatii wbijała w niego swój wzrok, nie spotkała się choćby z cieniem uwagi. Poczuła, jak narasta w niej gniew. Sukinsyn nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Wiedziała, że może to zrobić. Wnętrzności skręciły jej się na samą myśl o ewentualnych konsekwencjach, ale gniew przeważył. Zebrała się w sobie i wyrwała się strażnikowi, którego dłoń dotąd mocno zaciskała się na jej ramieniu. Cudem, być może, udało jej się dopaść do celu. Jej paznokcie i zęby były wszędzie. Chciała go zranić i robiła to nawet bez użycia różdżki, ugryzienie po zadrapaniu, ułamek sekundy po mgnieniu oka. Rozcinała mu paznokciami skórę policzka, kiedy nie trafiła jej jakaś nie wiadomo przez kogo rzucona klątwa. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wszystko rozszczepiło się i wybuchło. Zamarła, zupełnie. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę zareagował i odrzucił ją od siebie. Zderzyła się ze ścianą. Coś tam chyba w niej pękło, jednak wobec tego, co się przed chwilą stało, wydawało się nieistotnym szczegółem. Błahostką.

– Panie…!

– Spokojnie! – rzucił Voldemort, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, by powstrzymać grupę strażników przed dalszą interwencją. – Sam się tym zajmę – powiedział twardo i powoli przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę, którą trzymał teraz za gardło. – Zajmę się tym z przyjemnością. Davidson, zabierz stąd te... osoby.

Wszyscy przyglądali im się w zdumieniu. Większość z nich nie miała pojęcia, kim dokładnie jest ta dwójka, ale przeczucie, że stało się coś więcej, niż mogliby przypuszczać, nie opuszczało nikogo. Czarodziej, który jeszcze przed chwilą chciał porazić zaklęciem, jakim zwykle traktowano pojmanych, tylko skinął głową i podszedł do drugiego, który właśnie otwierał drzwi, by czym prędzej wpuścić do wolnej sali kilka przerażonych szlam. Korytarz wypełnił się magią, którą mało kto zniósłby bez gęsiej skórki czy ataku paniki.

W tym czasie Czarny Pan bez wysiłku lewitował unieruchomioną i uciszoną magicznie czarownicę i po przejściu zaledwie paru metrów niezbyt delikatnie upuścił ją na podłogę jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia. Wraz z cichym kliknięciem zamykających się samoistnie drzwi puściły zaklęcia, którymi ją spętał.

Pozbierała się szybko, ponieważ nie miała zamiaru umierać u jego stóp. Stanęła przed nim, wciąż drżąc z wściekłości. Bólu właściwie nie odczuwała, ale nie przeszło jej to, co dopiero się w niej wzburzyło. Nigdy nikogo i niczego nie nienawidziła tak mocno, jak tego czarodzieja. Odebrał jej już niemal wszystko, a teraz chciał pozbawić ją jeszcze magii. Przed nim nigdy nikomu nie życzyła śmierci, być może nawet przeklęta Umbridge na nią nie zasługiwała, ale on… Nie tylko życzyła mu śmierci. Chciała, by za to, co zrobił, spotkały go wieczne męczarnie. Nie zasługiwał na to, by żyć, ale nie zasługiwał też na to, by tak po prostu umrzeć.

Hermiona nie miała jednak złudzeń co do tego, jak będzie.

_Przynajmniej na koniec udało mi się choć trochę go naruszyć._

Patrząc na jego podrapaną twarz, na poharatany policzek i rozciętą, krwawiącą wargę – zrobiła to wszystko w cztery, a może nawet trzy sekundy! – nie mogła się do siebie nie uśmiechnąć. Przez chwilę oboje się uśmiechali, ponieważ ten niezrozumiały grymas jeszcze nie zniknął z jego twarzy. Jej uśmiechu nie zmył nawet prosty gest Voldemorta, krótkie machnięcie różdżką, które pozbawiło go śladów jej _czułości_. Musiało go zaboleć chociaż przez chwilę, prawda? I to było jej dzieło. Chwila lekkomyślnego zadowolenia minęła jednak dość szybko. Przypominający złośliwy grymas uśmiech zniknął. Teraz musiała stawić czoła temu, co miał zamiar jej zrobić. Nie spuściła wzroku, mimo że czuła pod skórą, iż przed jego oczami wyrastają coraz bardziej interesujące sposoby na ukaranie jej za to, czego się dopuściła. Pewnie nikt nigdy nie rzucał się na niego z pazurami. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Musiał obmyślać dla niej coś specjalnego.

Hermiona doszła do siebie i zmartwiała. Co ona do cholery sobie myślała? Dlaczego nie...

Usłyszała jego głos, który brzmiał inaczej, niż mogłaby przypuszczać. Wcześniej może nie zwróciła na to uwagi. To nie było głos Voldemorta, a Toma Riddle.

– Masz pojęcie, co właśnie zrobiłaś? Co się właśnie stało? – Nie odpowiedziała. – Jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło. Może to lepiej. Jesteś tą szlamą Pottera, prawda? _Taka_ niespodzianka.

Mówił do niej spokojnym, pozornie pozbawionym emocji głosem, ale słyszała w nim lekkie zaciekawienie. Żadnych wyszczerzonych w gniewie zębów, przypadkowych klątw, pełna kontrola.

Okazał się nieprzewidywalny. Może to gorzej...?

– Masz za sobą krzesło. Usiądź na nim.

Obok niego zmaterializowało się drugie. Nie posłuchała od razu. Wciąż przyglądała mu się z niedowierzaniem. Gdyby jej myślenie nie było tak upośledzone przez szok, pewnie zdałaby sobie sprawę ze swojego idiotycznego wyrazu twarzy, który wywołał jego kolejny, przelotny uśmiech. Wykonał niewielki gest dłonią i nagle też siedziała. Krzesło, choć proste i twarde, wydało jej się niezwykle wygodne.

– Zacznę od czegoś innego. Otóż: Kto ma wiedzieć, ten wie, kim jestem, ale skąd ty wiedziałaś, że to ja? – Milczała. – Spójrz na mnie, szlamo. Wiem, że jesteś zszokowana – mną i tym, co zrobiłaś, ale musimy odpowiedzieć tu sobie na pewne pytania.

Pstryknął palcami, tuż przed jej oczyma, i to zadziałało, o dziwo. Nabrała głębiej powietrza, otrząsnęła się. Była sam na sam z Lordem Voldemortem. Żadnej różdżki, zero realnych szans na ocalenie, ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją uratować. Wszyscy zginęli i to _dzięki _niemu.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?

Jego obecność była otumaniająca, bardzo odczuwalna fizycznie, zdała sobie sprawę. Nie wystarczało adrenaliny, by sobie z tym poradzić. Zaczynała drżeć. Miała problemy z przełknięciem śliny.

– Ja… – Znów zaskoczyła odpowiednia zapadka. – Nie, nic ci nie powiem – powiedziała z przekonaniem.

I roześmiała się, a potem przewróciła oczami i rozproszyła wzrok w pustce. Była strasznie zmęczona, uwięzieniem, tym czekaniem, zmaganiami z samą sobą. Wcześniej, momentami, nawet zastanawiała się, czy nie zgodzić się na ich warunki, czy nie zostać szlamą bez większych praw w czarodziejskim świecie, podległą jakiemuś czarodziejowi… co było przecież nie do pomyślenia. Nie mogłaby zdradzić tak Harry'ego. I Rona. Ich wszystkich. Siebie. _Nigdy._

Lord Voldemort westchnął ciężko. Cóż, musiał być rozważny. Chłopak, któremu pomagała, sprawił mu już dość kłopotu. Wobec jego potęgi, potęgi Lorda Voldemorta, miał swoje szczęście i nie zabrakło mu go zbyt wiele razy. Po tym wszystkim przyszła świadomość, że Gryfoni funkcjonują na tym świecie według innych zasad. Czarny Pan był pewien, że któregoś dnia dowie się, o co chodziło z tymi ich przypadkowymi sukcesami. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, by kluczem do wszelkiego szczęścia i powodzenia miała być brawura, lojalność i przesadna wiara w siebie.

Prychnął i wykonał kolejny ruch dłonią. Wszystko wyostrzyło się, ale w taki zimny sposób, jakby ktoś zapalił wewnątrz niej jarzeniówkę. Ostudził ją. Myśli Hermiony na powrót stały się jasne i klarowne. Nagle może nawet się nie bała. Zrobiło się cicho wokół niej i w niej. Uniosła wzrok.

– Odpowiedź nie będzie kosztowała cię nic poza twoją dumą. Milczenie nie jest warte bólu, który mogę zadać ci bez trudu.

– To twoja opinia – odparła cicho, nie odwracając wzroku.

– Aha.

Klątwa trafiła ją w pierś i błyskawicznie rozeszła się po jej ciele. Hermiona przewróciła krzesło i upadła na podłogę. Zderzenie z nią było jej najmniejszym problemem. Za to zderzenie z tym bólem zasadniczo potwierdzało jego tezę.

– Arogancja – zaczął, kiedy zerwał już klątwę, która pozostawiła ją dyszącą ciężko na podłodze, obolałą. – Bardzo zły pomysł podczas rozmowy ze mną. Mogę to kontynuować, jak długo będę miał ochotę. Mam więcej cierpliwości, niż mogłabyś przypuszczać. W końcu zdobędę tę informację, Hermiono. Równie dobrze możesz oszczędzić sobie bólu i odpowiedzieć teraz. Bądź rozsądna.

– Dlaczego mam być rozsądna? Nie pokazałam ci właśnie, że nie jestem? Ja nie mam już nic do stracenia, Voldemort.

– Wiem. Gdyby tak nie było, nie rzuciłabyś się na mnie. Pytanie brzmi, czy nie rzuciłaś się na mnie dlatego, że jednak masz coś do zyskania. – Pogładził w zamyśleniu swoją różdżkę. – A może to ja mam – dodał półgłosem, do samego siebie. – Oczywiście nie możesz być i nie mogłaś być świadoma tej możliwości. Zapytam po raz ostatni. Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja?

– Poczułam twoją magię. Nie mogłabym jej przeoczyć.

Coś zabłysło w jego oczach.

– Ach, rozumiem. To bardzo normalne – czuć czyjąś magię. Po co rzucać na siebie różnego rodzaju zaklęcia zmieniające twój wygląd, jeśli inni i tak wyczują i odpowiednio zinterpretują twoją magiczną aurę.

Wiedziała, dlaczego tak kpił. Wyczuwanie magii drugiego czarodzieja, a tym bardziej poznawanie go po niej, nie było czymś pospolitym. Zdarzało się, jeśli czarodzieje dużo ze sobą przebywali lub łączyła ich jakiegoś rodzaju magiczna więź. Ale to nie dotyczyło sytuacji, gdy magia jeszcze nie wydostała się na zewnątrz pod wpływem jakiegokolwiek impulsu. On nie używał swojej magii przed tym, jak go zaatakowała, co więcej – raczej trzymał ją na wodzy. Gdyby tego nie robił, przechodząc takim korytarzem, wywoływałby pewnie powszechne przerażenie i popłoch.

Coś było więc na rzeczy.

– Właśnie. Co każe mi się zastanowić nad paroma kwestiami, szlamo. Teoria McLaggena…

Przerwała mu jak na autopilocie. To przez ten sztuczny spokój, inaczej ze strachu pewnie nie wydobyłaby z siebie słowa.

– Teoria starego McLaggena nie może mieć tu nic do rzeczy. Nigdy z tobą nie walczyłam. Wiedziałabym, gdyby podczas ostatniej bitwy trafiła mnie któraś z twoich klątw. Nic takiego się nie stało. Parę razy znalazłam się w zasięgu twojej magii, ale nigdy pod jej bezpośrednim wpływem. Nie mogło dojść do żadnego przemieszania, mam ciarki na myśl o tym, że coś mogłoby…

Uciszył ją Silencio.

– Przerwij mi jeszcze raz, a nie tylko sprawię ci ogromny ból, ale i poważne obrażenia. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie brałaś udziału w niszczeniu moich horkruksów?

Jej usta ułożyły się w małe „o". Voldemort zmrużył lekko oczy.

– Takie rzeczy zawsze mają swoje efekty uboczne. Do takich rzeczy trzeba się przygotować, a ja podejrzewam, że ty po prostu wbiłaś kieł w ten puchar. Mylę się? – Nie odpowiedziała. – Tak myślałem. – Po chwili zamyślenia dodał: – Nie krzyczałaś, kiedy rzuciłem na ciebie Cruciatusa. Tak, to nie były łaskotki. Kiedy sobie tego życzę, krzyczy każdy, kto znajdzie się po niewłaściwej stronie mojej różdżki. Co o tym myślisz, szlamo? Ponieważ nie wydaje mi się, byś była wyjątkowo odporna na ból. Bellatriks mówiła mi… – urwał nagle, z sobie tylko znanego powodu.

Wcześniej unikała jego wzroku, teraz, kiedy wysyczał coś w języku wężów, nie mogła już odwrócić oczu. Znów siedziała na krześle. Nie bała się, nie drżała nawet z wyczerpania.

– Najpierw Potter, a teraz ty – powiedział i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu z rękoma założonymi za plecami i różdżką kołyszącą się między palcami. – Albus Dumbledore pewnie przewraca się w tym swoim grobie. I to ze śmiechu.

Zmarszczyła brwi. O czym on mówił?

Mówiąc, co jakiś czas zaszczycał ją swoim spojrzeniem.

– Horkruksy nigdy nie były moim najlepszym pomysłem. Nikt nigdzie nie napisał, że potrafią być tak nieposłuszne. Ale może nie powinienem dziwić się sam sobie. Kiedy miałem dziewiętnaście lat, śmierć wydawała mi się równie niedopuszczalna, co dzisiaj. Nie, nie powinienem się dziwić – mruknął, wspominając siebie z czasu, gdy zamienił puchar Helgi Hufflepuff w swój horkruks.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego niespokojnie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jeśli wciąż nie wiesz, o czym mówię, Hermiono Granger, straszliwie mylić musieli się ci, którzy śmieli nazywać cię najmądrzejszą wiedźmą pokolenia.

Ależ była najmądrzejszą wiedźmą pokolenia. Ależ wiedziała, o czym mówił. Wiedziała. Tylko trudno było to do siebie dopuścić.

– Czułem, że nie wszystkie zostały stracone. Coś się nie zgadzało. Czułem to.

Nagle przez jej głowę zaczęły przelatywać tysiące myśli. Zrobiło jej się słabo, żałośnie. Nosiła w sobie jego cząstkę? I on najpewniej siebie z niej nie wydobędzie. Jeśli nawet znajdzie sposób, to nieprędko. Na pewno zrozumiał już, że umieszczanie swojej duszy w magicznych artefaktach może nie być najlepszym pomysłem, musiał pojąć swój błąd, ale pomysły na nieśmiertelność nie przychodziły do nikogo ot tak. Co z nią więc zrobi? ...A czy to ważne? Bardziej pochłaniało ją teraz coś innego. Ona sama. Od czasu, kiedy zniszczyła, jak myślała, jego horkruks zamknięty w pucharze Helgi Huflepuff, zachowywała się inaczej. Matko, była nim skażona. Musiał wpływać na jej myśli i działania od tego czasu. Harry'ego też skaził. Dlatego czasem Harry tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Miał te swoje momenty, kiedy robił się zimny i obcy. Z nią pewnie działo się teraz to samo. Ale bardziej. Bo to był znacznie większy kawał jego duszy, w połowie lat czterdziestych miał jej o wiele więcej.

(Choć nigdy, zdaje się, zbyt wiele.)

– Co ze mną zrobisz? – spytała cicho, wcale niepocieszona tym, że przeżyje swój wyskok. Z każdą myślą, z każdym wnioskiem, było coraz gorzej.

– Przyznam, że w tej chwili nie jestem pewien. Z pewnością jesteś niespodzianką. A ja… ja mam wiele do zrobienia, jak się zapewne domyślasz – odparł zwyczajnie.

Nie interesowało jej to, co innego miał do zrobienia. Nie domyślała się, bo nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Przez jakiś czas przyglądał jej się z chłodnym zaciekawieniem, wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy, ale nie tylko twarzy, co jedynie rozniecało jej gniew. Za to po jej strachu wciąż nie było śladu. Nie miała pojęcia, co z nim zrobił.

_Jeśli potrafi odebrać mi strach, choćby przejściowo…_

Zmartwiałaby, gdyby mogła.

– Jest jeszcze coś – dodał cicho. Wiedziała, że mówi o niej. Coś zauważył czy może to ona o czymś niepotrzebnie pomyślała? A może wyczytał to z jej postury lub wyrazu twarzy?

Wstał z krzesła i ona nagle zrobiła to samo. A może to on jej kazał. Był bardzo wysoki, wyższy nawet od Rona, teraz zwróciła na to uwagę.

Niespodziewanie sięgnął dłonią do jej twarzy. Nie spodziewała się, że mógłby chcieć jej dotknąć. I Voldemort syknął, kiedy doszło do kontaktu. Przez ten niewielki dotyk poczuła, że przez sekundę cały stężał. Dotarło do niej, dlaczego tyle zajęło mu odrzucenie jej od siebie. Przez chwilę zupełnie nie miał mocy, by to uczynić. Sama cała się rozedrgała, od środka. Jakby powoli wprawiał w ruch niektóre z komórek jej ciała. Coraz bardziej i bardziej. Opuszki jego palców zaczęły gładzić jej policzek. To nie było przyjemne, bo uczucie przypominało porażanie prądem o niewielkim napięciu. Wcześniej tego nie poczuła. Chociaż… Może wśród zamieszania i innych doznań nie zwróciła na to uwagi. To było straszne, ponieważ zmieniał napięcie, aż wreszcie zaczęło ją naprawdę boleć i – tak – porażać. Musiała zamknąć oczy. Nie odrywał dłoni od jej twarzy. Hermiona nie była w stanie o niczym pomyśleć, wszystko zrywało się, trzaskało.

– A Potter krzyczał, kiedy go dotykałem.

_Klik._ Strach wrócił z pełną siłą. Wpadła w panikę.

– Proszę, przestań, błagam… – zaczęła, nim zdążyła pomyśleć, że nie chce tego mówić. Cała się trzęsła.

Cofnął dłonie, o dziwo.

– Nie krzyczysz, za to błagasz mnie. Zabawne. – Miała wrażenie, że Lord Voldemort jest o włos od tego, by parsknąć i zacząć się głośno śmiać. Wydawał się ubawiony, na swój własny sposób, rzecz jasna. – Nie błagałabyś mnie w żadnym innym wypadku, co? Najwyraźniej tak czasem mają się sprawy.

– To była twoja sprawka – warknęła wściekle. – Najpierw odebrałeś mi strach, a potem zrobiłeś coś…

Znów ją uciszył.

– To ciekawe, Hermiono Granger, bardzo ciekawe, że tak to sobie wytłumaczyłaś, że ja ci coś odebrałem. Może coś ci dałem, pokazałem, jak to może ładnie działać, jeśli tylko wsłuchasz się w siebie – spauzował – czy we mnie… w tobie – odparł z chłodnym zadowoleniem.

Zrozumiała. I zrobiło się jej tak przeraźliwie zimno. Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, nawet nie była w stanie pomyśleć o tym, czego by chciała zamiast tego, co było teraz. Nawet gdyby umarła, to by nie umarła, bo zostałaby zniszczona.

Uśmiechnął się, znów tak dziwnie, a może jeszcze gorzej i spojrzał na swoją uniesioną dłoń, a potem na nią, bo to nie było wszystko. W jego oczach czaił się jakiś straszny, szaleńczy zamiar.

Zamarła, kiedy zobaczyła, że jego dłonie znów wędrują w jej kierunku. Chciała się cofnąć, ale natrafiła na niewidzialną barierę, która zatrzymała ją w miejscu. Było w nim tyle szaleństwa, kiedy wsuwał swoje palce w jej włosy. Zaczął przebierać je, bawić się nimi. Miała wrażenie, jakby gwałcił ją przez te włosy. Zacisnęła powieki. Nie chciała znów błagać, by przestał, choć ledwo mogła się powstrzymać. Nie był gwałtowny. Jego dłonie spokojnie przepływały przez skórę jej twarzy, szyi, karku i wracały do włosów, a Hermiona nic nie mogła, nic a nic.

– To naprawdę boli – wyszeptała rozpaczliwie, przez łzy. – Dlaczego to tak boli?

Ten ból nie przypominał niczego i nie od razu zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie ciało ją tak boli, ból fizyczny był jedynie pochodną tego, co działo się w jej wnętrzu. Spłynęły na nią emocje, cała masa emocji, głównie złości, nienawiści, obrzydzenia, rozpaczy... Coś w niej było w agonii. I znów zaskoczył ją odpowiedzią.

– Ponieważ jestem wściekły – wysyczał łagodnie. – Jestem wściekły.

To było jego, to był on. Z trudem podniosła wzrok, ledwo patrzyła, i spojrzała w jego twarz, i miała ochotę się rozpłakać – brakowało na niej śladów wściekłości, ale w jego oczach coś błyszczało dziwnie, dziko, i bała się tego spokojnego szaleństwa, które się tam kryło. Bo to było najczystsze okrucieństwo, bez granic, bez żadnego ale. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło i mógł ją obdzierać ze skóry przez cały brytyjski, mglisty poranek, między łykami kawy rozkładając płaty jej skóry na tkaninie, i okrążając ją, i przykładając długi palec do brody – musiał zastanowić się, na którą kończynę ma teraz ochotę – i ona, zupełnie świadoma, ponieważ nie pozwolił jej stracić przytomności, i Lord Voldemort kucający przy jej biodrze i gładzący jej biodro, a jego oczy błyszczące jasno jak dwie latarnie, jak teraz, dokładnie tak jak teraz, potem znowu… kolejny płat.

Gdyby tylko nie była jego horkruksem, ponieważ chyba lubił tak robić ze szlamami.

Ale była.

Hermiona wciąż nie mogła oddychać, ale jakimś cudem napełniała płuca powietrzem. Wdech i wydech. Coś nie zgadzało się w jej głowie, bo powinna płakać i drżeć i wyrywać się albo robić cokolwiek innego, byle nie stać tu, tak spokojnie i bez strachu. Jakimś cudem bawił się jej emocjami. Przeniosła wzrok na swoje własne zaciśnięte dłonie. Otworzyła je i bardzo powoli podniosła do góry. Nie myślała o tym, co robi. To pewnie nie był dobry pomysł, ale ona szła za instynktem, za wrodzoną ciekawością. W chwili, kiedy znów gładził jej policzki, przyłożyła dłonie do jego twarzy. Trwało to ułamek sekundy i już trzymał ją za nadgarstki.

W ten sposób Hermiona przekonała się, że ta wściekłość bardzo łatwo rozchodzi się po jego twarzy, ciele i po całym pomieszczeniu. Jak po maśle.

– Jak…

– Najwyraźniej kij ma dwa końce – odparła prosto.

To był koniec. Odepchnął ją od siebie, jego różdżka ze świstem przecięła powietrze i rozbłysło bardzo jasne światło. Gdzieś... Otworzyła oczy i potarła je. Światło na tym korytarzu było okropne. Stała przed drzwiami, dziwnie rozkojarzona. Zmęczona. Szumiało jej w głowie od tych godzin czekania, bez jakichkolwiek informacji. Przed chwilą… co właściwie?

Strażnik przyjrzał się jej ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wreszcie nadeszła jej kolej?

– No, słyszysz? Twoja kolej, kretynko, podpiszesz co trzeba.

Hermiona skinęła głową i z wysoko podniesioną głową weszła do środka. Bardzo mylili się, myśląc, że podda się temu szantażowi i pozwoli im odebrać swoją magię. Zostawała.


End file.
